It started with hello
by Nadeshiko Redfox
Summary: The greatest moments of our lives can grow from the smallest seeds. An argument, a fateful encounter, an accident, or a conversation. For these two, it started with the first "Hello," and continued to form and grow everyday, and for that she would be forever grateful. Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! Or else all my favorite pairings would have happened already.


Chapter 1: "Life sucks and then you die."

Pain. It doesn't even begin to describe what I feel. This raw, ripping, agony tears at my soul, my sanity. It reverberates through my body, singing in my blood and bones. It's as if I was turned inside out slowly, then thrown into a volcano, and still managed to be alive. Black spots were beginning to dance across my line of sight, hindering my already failing ability to stumble through the streets. Sheer will power alone is keeping me going. The wound on my back gives another painful throb, leaving me gasping and holding on to a wall for dear life. I've given up hope on surviving this. No matter how much they try, there's no fixing the damage that's been done. No. I'm beyond hope now, but if I give in, my spell will come undone. Hundreds of people will see me. And as stupid as that may sound, I can't ruin their day like that. They look too happy. I trudge on, unnoticed, invisible to all, and utterly alone. It's better this way. I'd feel better if I died in peace. Fate, however, had other ideas. I tripped and fell just at the mouth of an alleyway. I'm too tired to try and stand again, though. I try to curl into a ball, but it just tears my wounds open again. I can't stop the scream that escapes my lips fast enough, and silently curse as a petite old man and a blonde haired kid race over to where I'm sprawled out. I flinch at their horrified expressions, and dimly realize that my magic has indeed worn off. They can see the bloody, broken, bruised, exhausted mess my body has become. My vision grows fuzzier, and the last thing I see are eyes prettier than the cloudless blue sky above me…

_~~~One Week Later~~~_

I woke up disoriented and half blind, and wondered if I was in heaven. The steady bleeping noise next to my head alerted me otherwise, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The sun streams in from an open window onto the snow white sheet that covers me. A typical hospital room. I quirked an eyebrow when a slight movement caught my eye. An occupied hospital room at that. The little blonde boy from before was back, curled up in a hard plastic chair, napping. He mumbled something in his sleep. I took a moment to observe him: his spiky blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, pointed face, yellow t-shirt, and jeans. He looked to be about my age.

Then the pain hit me, waves of pain up and down my body. It takes me by such surprise that I let out a squeak and the bleeping picked up. The boy in the chair woke up with a start and, seeing my contorted face, hopped off the chair and rushed to my side. His eyes, I realized, were more of a cerulean blue and prettier than I remembered.

"Are you ok?" he asks nervously, putting a warm little hand on my forehead. The answer to his question is so utterly obvious that I don't bother to answer. I just give him a look. He lowers his eyes with a small blush and removes his hand. "Right. Well, let me go get my grandpa."

As he left the premises, I sighed in relief. I took this time to assess the damage done. Most of my ribs were fractured or broken; my right ankle was sprained, my left leg broken, arms scratched and bruised, no more internal bleeding, and the crudely carved design on my back was beyond my capabilities. I focused my magic on my ribs and legs, hoping to relieve some of the pain I felt. I bit back my cry of pain as bones snapped back into their rightful places and mended themselves together again. My mini healing session ended just as the door reopened, and the blonde boy reentered with the old man whom he called "Grandpa." He ran back up to my bedside, eyes bright with excitement. The old man follows him, concern etched onto his face. "How are you feeling, child?" he asked politely. I grinned slightly before I replied. "I feel much better now that I can walk." To prove my point I threw off my sheet and jumped off the bed. The tubes connected to my arm may have prevented me from going far, but it was a start nonetheless. My visitors looked shocked at my display of mobility. I giggled again and sat back down on the bed. "So…who are you guys anyways?" I asked. "I'm Laxus! Laxus Dreyar! And I'm gonna be the best wizard Fairy Tail has ever seen!" The boy shouted proudly. His grandfather looked at him adoringly. "Damn right kiddo! As for me, my dear, my name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm Fairy Tail's current guild master. Pleasure to meet you." He gave a mock bow. I smiled at them, hoping that they would keep avoiding the topic on how I ended up here. "My name is Nadeshiko Redfox. Pleased to meet you both as well!" I waved at them. I grimaced when Makarov's face turned grim again. "Now I know you may not want to talk about this, but could you tell exactly what happened to you? It's not every day a young girl ends up half dead in an alleyway for no reason." I sighed. Life is never fair is it? "I was looking for my mother, a group of…bandits attacked me, and I fell off a nearby cliff. Then I stumbled here, about 30 miles away from the bottom." I gave a sort of half-shrug and ignored the looks they gave me. "Look, I appreciate the help you've given me, and I'll repay you in any way I can, but I think it's time I left." For an eight year old, I was determined and stubborn. I was surprised when Laxus spoke up. "Don't go! You should stay with us at Fairy Tail!" He blushed when Makarov and I stared at him. "W-well just for now. That could be how you repay us." I blinked at him, while Makarov just grinned. "That's a great idea my boy! So, what do you say?" I sighed. "Boys..." I mumbled irritably. "Fine, I'll stay for now. But only if you treat me to breakfast." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. "Cuz I'm starving, and I'm pretty sure it's still morning!"

**Author's note: Hi minna! So, this is my first official, on-going story, and I know I'm not the best writer, so be kind when you review. And to get this out of the way early on, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS OFFICIAL CHARACTERS. I just own the OC's and the plot of this story. Obviously, this is a LaxusXOC story, but I'll have the other couples as well, so there's something for everyone! My update schedule should be once a week, give or take a little. Please try to bear with me, as school has started and teachers are insane, inhuman creatures. :D That's all for now lovelies! Till next time!**

** Nadeshiko Redfox**


End file.
